1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates semiconductor packages and methods of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to a flip chip package and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flip chip package is a type of semiconductor chip package. A flip chip package includes a semiconductor chip and a printed circuit board (PCB) that are disposed to face each other. Pads of the semiconductor chip and pads of the PCB are electrically connected in one-to-one correspondence by a conductive pump. As a distance between a semiconductor chip and a PCB becomes shorter and shorter, a conductive bump continues to decrease in size. The decreased size of the conductive bump results in formation of voids and seams in a filler material that fills a space between the semiconductor chip and the PCB.